Wolven
by Sammy23.4
Summary: The blood thirsty monster that lives within Dominique Weasley is no longer content with only being set free during the full moon. It wants out for good.
1. Excess

Ellis Nomak was American, in his late fifties with graying hair and slightly southern accent. He was sitting in an office at the Ministry wishing that he could be anywhere else.

"Now, Dr Nomak, you realize that the Patient-Doctor confidentiality agreement has been voided by the Ministry so it is not illegal for you to submit any and all information in your keeping?" he asked as he set a quick quotes quill and parchment on the desk in front of him. "This is for Ministry records and review so we need you to be completely honest."

"And I'm sure that this won't mysteriously find it's way into the Daily Prophet. I mean, they've found out every other damn thing I've told you people so why should this be any different?" Ellis said. He was being civil but he was also annoyed because he knew exactly what would happen once he told his story.

The papers had already torn her life apart but since she was still big news, they wouldn't stop there. The Interviewer looked slightly unnerved by Nomak's attitude but continued.

"Why don't you just start from wherever you thinks best."

Ellis took a breath. He had been ordered by the Wizengamot to tell them everything he knew so he had no way out of this.

"Well, lets see...I met Dominique Weasley for the first time on May the seventh, two thousand nineteen just a few weeks shy of her seventeenth birthday but it was safe to say that I knew a fair bit about her before that. She had been in all the papers on more than one occasion in the years prior to that. Of course, you can't believe everything you read about her but most of it was near enough to give you an idea about the type of person she was. There was a small article about her being the first Weasley not to be sorted into Gryffindore but her time at school quickly made it obvious why she was put in Ravenclaw. She had been presented with the Order of Merlin third class when she created the Eckaton Potion during her fourth year at Hogwarts. It was later used to treat Dragon Pox. After that, she appeared in the papers again, this time for coming up with an original and radical theory about the nature of House Elf magic. Burned her Aunt Hermione's ass something terrible when it proved her precious books wrong. She was handed more and more awards for challenging and proving wrong magical theories that had existed for five years."

He took a quick sip of water.

"Yeah, it was safe to say that Dominique Weasley was a genius. She always described it as simply have a line in her brain wired a little differently than everyone else. That little difference gave the world Mozart, Einstein, Newton, Dumbledore and many others that had been or done something incredible. Her name would be on that list before long. Of course, on June the first, two thousand and eighteen, while out celebrating her birthday with her friends, she was made famous for an entirely different reason. While on her way home she was attacked and bitten by werewolf. She spent three weeks in hospital recovering from her wounds. The monster had damn near bitten one of her arms off and left her back looking like she had gone swimming in broken glass. Ripped a nasty chunk out of her jugular as well leaving her with worse scars than her own father."

"Her sister, Victorie, was widely regarded as one of the most beautiful woman to ever walk the face of the earth, Dominique was not. Don't get me wrong, Dominique was an incredibly attractive girl but she didn't have her sisters perfect skin or long flowing locks but she did had something else. There was this incredible grace about her. When she moved, she almost seemed lighter than everything else around her, like she could push off from the ground and just float into the air. Now, if she wore anything less than a baggy sweater and jeans, the damage that beast did to her would be all to visible. I'm not ashamed to say that when I first saw it, it made cringe. Hell, I still wonder just how she managed to survive such brutal encounter and on her sixteenth birthday of all days."

He watched the quill scribble down every word he said.

"After that, she spent about four months never leaving her own home except to be locked up for three nights a month or to get new batches of Wolfs Bane potion made. She could have made the stuff her self but unfortunately, the potion itself seemed to numb her somehow. It created a block between her and that incredible creativity of hers. She was barely able to read a book without getting confused when she was on that stuff. Maybe that's what drove her into such a mess. Or maybe one day she just stopped caring."

emstrongJanuary 29th 2019/strong/em

Dominique took another difficult bite of her stake while keeping her eyes down. She didn't have much of an appetite these days. She'd shovel just enough down her throat to guarantee that her mother or father wouldn't start moaning about her getting thin and leave her alone. Of course, they never did.

They would still try and subtly offer new possibilities or ideas about things that could put her life back on track. Jobs, areas of study, magical theories that might interest her, anything to try and get her out of slump that she'd fallen into. All those exciting new theories and potions just didn't seem to matter anymore. She had thought about trying to develop a cure but her motivation disappeared every time she remembered that people had been trying to cure Lycanthropy for about three hundred years with no avail.

The only real treatment was the Wolfsbane Potion and all that did was stop her from slamming her head against the cell bars when ever she transformed. She hated that stuff. It made her mind slow and dopey, like she was constantly half asleep. They had practically force fed it to her after she had been attacked. Now they only gave it to her a few days before the moon was full. They always tried to make out that the potion was a wonderful thing that could help her lead a normal life.

She never believed it and she failed to notice the pity in their voices and how they'd try and help her with everything. They treated her both a leper and cripple at the same time. Wanting to help but not wanting to get too close. Louis was especially distant. He barely even looked at her anymore, that's why he was so happy when he got to go back to Hogwarts. Victorie was too busy with her job and her boyfriend to ever really spend any time with her sister anymore.

"I spoke to the headmaster and he thinks, because of your grades prior to the time you've missed that you'd have no problem catching -"

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts." Dominique cut her father off before he could go on yet another tangent about school.

"Sweetie, theres no reason for you to just give up on your studies. Teddy's father wa -"

"Remus Lupin's curse was kept secret. The entire wizarding world knows about mine. They knew twelve hours after I was brought to St. Mungo's because the security in that place is about as effective as fighting off a dragon with a wooden spoon. Do you really think that the other students will want me there? My friends have barely come to see me since it happened. How do you think the strangers will react?" she stated the obvious in an uncaring tone.

"Dom, with your mind, you could do anything you want to." Bill tried in the same sympathetic voice.

"A werewolf can catch a thousand snitches and to the word she's not a seeker, she's a werewolf!" Dominique stood up quickly from the table.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk, I need some air."

That was a lie and Bill knew it. Recently she had come home on more than one occasion stinking of boozes and wobbling all over the place. She was too well known in the wizarding world to get served in any of the Inn's but the Muggle world was happy to let her get wasted. She would just transfigure something into a Muggle drivers license and that would be all the proof they needed. That and the fact the she looked so tired and worn from her experience she actually seemed a few years older than she was.

He wanted to stop her but never did. Everything else they'd tried hadn't worked so he thought he'd just let her wash away her woes for the time being. She would be of age in a few months anyway and at least she was actually leaving the house from time to time. He would let her have her depression for the moment but eventually there would come a moment when he'd have to step in a literally force her to get her life back together.

She was far too promising a woman for him to let her become a drunk shut in.

He heard the front door slam and knew that it meant he would be getting up early to make her coffee and a good meal to battle her hangover.

---

It was just past midnight when Dominique had finally gotten what she wanted. She hadn't gone out for booze but they did make things easier. Since loosing her virginity two weeks prior she had slept with four different men, three of which she couldn't remember the names of. She vaguely remembered the last one being called Brian.

She was a genius but it really didn't take much intelligence to find a guy that was so drunk and horny that he could ignore her scars long enough to shoot his load inside her. She'd simply sit at the bar and pick out a man, then she'd play with her hair of give a fleeting seductive glance or any one of the many things that men believe means a women's interested. Then, if they didn't make a move, she would. They'd be back at his place within an hour and a half.

She didn't see what the big deal with sex was all about. It had been a little uncomfortable the first time, after that it had been mildly enjoyable but she had never reached that earth shattering implosion of pleasure that she'd heard so much about. She was starting to think that orgasms were a myth or something reserved only for men. All of the ones she'd been with had eventually collapsed on top of her, grunting and out of breath. She still got some escapism out of it though, managing to forget about the curse that infested her body and turned her into a monster every month.

She was expecting a repeat of that as the man she had picked up fumbled with his keys before getting them to the lock. While he was distracted she pulled a small green vial from her pocket and took a swig. She didn't mind sex with a total stranger but there was no way she was going to let him knock her up or pass her some horrible virus. She already had a disease and that was too much.

He got the door open and they stepped through. He flicked on the lights which revealed a small dingy flat that looked like it was shared by three guys that never cleaned up. It didn't matter, she wasn't exactly going to be staying long.

"So...you want something to drink?" he asked nervously.

"We just came from a pub." she said unamused.

"Yeah," he laughed uncomfortably. "so...what do you wanna do?"

"Have sex." Dominique said in all seriousness.

The man did a very poor job of trying to make it look like he didn't just get an instant erection. "Okay!"

She hated these types of idiots that found it so hard to understand the obvious. She was there for one thing otherwise she wouldn't be caught dead in that flat and yet, he still managed to miss that fact.

"Listen, I was in a car accident about a year ago," the car accident lie never failed. "and it left me with some pretty nasty scars...are you gonna be okay with that?"

"No, I mean, yeah, I fine with it." he stammered. "was it bad...the car accident I mean because I had a mate that -"

"Brian -"

"It's Tim." he corrected.

"Right, Tim, I came here because I want you to fuck me. If you'd rather talk instead, then I'll go find someone that will."

"No, no! I will!"

"Good, take your clothes off." she said walking into one of the bedrooms. She care if it was his or not.

A few seconds later she was laying on her back while he desperately tried to find a point of entry. She rolled her eyes knowing that she had picked the wrong man for the job on this occasion. He was way too eager. Finally he managed to slip inside her and started to mimic the thrusting movement that he probably witness in a porno once or twice.

After a few minutes Dominique was enjoying herself. She felt a strange warmth between her thighs that had nothing to do with his body heat. He had gained more confidence now and even lifted her leg up while tracing little circles around her left nipple causing them both to get hard. She couldn't help breathing loudly and giving out a heavy moan.

Something inside her stomach was starting to ache but in a good way. Like when you stretched for the first time after waking up in the morning. Unfortunately, this was usually about the time that they gave out on her. It wasn't difficult to spot. Their breathing would suddenly become jumpy and they'd start to look like they were in pain.

But she was surprised when he didn't start doing that for another five minutes or so. She knew any chance of her reaching a climax was about to vanish so she tried desperately to envision the sexiest man she could, naked, sweaty and driving himself deep inside of her but nothing came. Everything was blank or filled with numbers and calculations.

It was hopeless. She couldn't do it when she tried to masturbate in the shower, she wouldn't be able to do it now.

And sure enough, she felt several throbs inside of her as he collapsed, breathing hard and enjoying the moment. It had been better than last time but still an overall disappointment, for her at least.

In between his deep breaths he managed to pull himself out and roll off of her. He instantly saw the bored expression on her face. "Did you..."

"No." she said simply.

"Oh," his exquisite pleasure had vanished and been replaced with guilty feeling of inadequacy. "sorry."

"It's okay. No one's made me cum." she said honestly.

"Well, I could try again...in a few minutes..."

"Nah, that was enough. Thanks." she said standing up and picking her clothes off the floor. As she slipped her underwear back on, he got a look at her back for the first time. Like most people, he seemed both disgusted and fascinated at the same time.

"Must have been a really bad car accident." he breathed absently.

"Yes, it was." he said grimly before heading to the door. "Thanks Brian."

"It's Tim."

"Whatever."

_em"That's pretty much how it went for Dominique for a while. Using just about anything to try and remind herself that she was still alive. But as those sort of things started to ware off, she would take more excessive action. One man a night was no longer enough for her, some times she'd find two or even three, sometimes at the same time. Through one of these she got her first taste of Cocaine, then it was the pills and the pain killers, then it was everything. But, not matter what she did, she couldn't shake the pain of feeling that her life was no longer her own. And then, on the dreadful night in March, her drunken, drug educed frenzy was simply too strong and she forgot exactly what time of the month it was."/em _


	2. Mans Best Friend

emstrongMay 6th 2019/em/strong

Dr. Nomak was standing at the front of his full lecture hall at Oxford University. Although he was a wizard, his passion had always been in psychology and it had always been a much bigger part of the Muggle world than the wizarding one. He hadn't left the wizarding world behind of course, in fact, he counseled a great many people after the defeat of Voldemort.

Many people had difficulty coming to terms with the losses they had suffered and a huge bulk of the heroes responsible for the Dark Lords downfall had be struck with a nasty case of survivors guilt. Those that experienced some of the worst that the war could offer had had great difficulty adjusting to a life where they didn't spend their days living in fear.

He had taken a few years off to try and do his best to help those people before retuning to teach Psychology to the bright young youths of tomorrow. He still did the occasional one on one session but usually only to those he thought truly needed it.

He was just winding down his lesson for the day.

"...Freud would describe this as an Oedipus complex; Men trying to emulate their fathers, even going so far as to try to find a female partner that resembles their mother. It's a well documented theory of modern psychology but should we as the ones that are trying to help our patients walk into every single session with the idea that their problems could all be described by theories that have been present for the better part of a hundred years?" he looked around to see who was paying attention, "of course not. We can't, nor should we ever try to categorize our patients because, as we are often fond of reminding ourselves, we are unique. Every human being on the planet is different and although certain facets of their psyche can be explained in relation to others, you'll always find something a little bit different with each patient."

The bell rang out and students got up and started to gather their books and notes.

"Next week we'll be talking about The Comfort zone and importance of trust which is critical if you ever want to sleep with one of your patients," he said loudly causes many of the students to laugh.

Nomak walked over to his podium at the front of the stage and started packing away a few of his things.

"Nice lecture," a voice said.

Nomak looked up to see the tall, scarred and smiling face of Bill Weasley.

"Bill! What brings you here?" he walked over and hugged his former patient, "it's great to see you."

"You too, sorry I haven't been by more often."

"That's no problem. Come on, lets talk in my office," Nomak said leading the way.

Oxford campus was pretty big and Nomak's office was nowhere near the lecture hall but neither of them minded. It gave them a chance to have a friendly chat along the way. Eventually they did reach his office and quickly went inside.

Ellis had purposely waited to get to the privacy of the room before bringing up any subjects that could be considered delicate.

"So...hows the family?" he asked carefully.

Bill didn't seem to mind, he just sighed, "I'm sure you can imagine."

"Yeah..." Ellis pulled out his diary and started flipping through the pages, "I've got some free time next week if you want me to book an appointment for -"

"Actually," Bill cut him off, "it's not for me...that's why I'm here."

"Dominique?"

Bill nodded, "I'm sure you read in the papers that one of the conditions of her staying out of Azkaban is regular counseling."

"Yeah I did, but I thought the Wizengamot were sorting that out?" he asked.

"They did..."

Ellis let out a quiet chuckle, "how many shrinks she gotten through so far?"

"Six."

"Impressive," he grinned.

"I think one of them actually needed counseling after talking to her. She err...pretty confrontational these days," Bill admitted.

Ellis nodded. He knew what Bill was asking but has to put his professional ethics first. "Bill, you know that child psychology isn't my specialty."

"She hasn't been a child since about the age of thirteen when became older than me!"

"I could recommend a few people that have some great experience with this sort of -"

"Yeah and she'll chew her way through them as well...Ellis, please, if she keeps this up the Wizengamot will revoke the plea bargain and send her to Azkaban. I haven't been to see her much but from what I hear she's getting really close to finding a cure. If she finds a cure, she gets her life back," he was practically begging.

"Bill...you know I can't help her if she doesn't want to be helped. If she's rejecting contact from her own family and doing her best to drive away anyone that tries to help her then there's not much that I can do."

"She hasn't locked herself away from life completely. She still sees Harry and Ginny sometimes. Teddy's over there with her right now," his voice echoed the small strands of hope that he still had for his daughter, "please, just meet with her...then make up your mind."

Nomak took a deep breath then looked at his diary again, "I'm free tomorrow."

emstrongSt. Mungo's Hospital/em/strong

Teddy Lupin walked through the main entrance and passed the reception desk. He had made this visit enough times to know exactly where he was going.

Along the way he noticed a few wizards from the maintenance department using their wands to repaint a few of the walls and hide some of the cracks. No far from them were a few others, replacing signs and direction posts with brand new ones.

St. Mungo's seemed to be getting a much needed overhaul.

He continued down a corridor until he reached the lifts. He pressed the button for the lowest floor that also had a large red notice next to it that read: emMaximum Security Wing – Authorized Personnel Only/em

The lift doors opened and Teddy was instantly met by a uniformed wizard that was sitting next to a pair of very heavy metal doors.

"Hey Teddy," the guard said.

"Hey Skip. Hows things?" he smiled.

"Ah, lost twenty Galleons on the Tutshill Tornados match," he sighed.

"I keep telling you; never bet against the Harpies," Teddy laughed.

"Check your wand," Skip said, holding up a small clip board.

Teddy pressed his wand to a blank box on the board which automatically signed his name. He then handed his wand to Skip who placed it in a small box next the wall where it vanished from sight.

"Looks like they're finally giving the place a clean up stairs," Teddy remarked.

"Oh no, it's for the opening ceremony of the new wing. It's suppose to be quite a big party. I hear the new Ministers coming," Skip said quickly.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading something about that. That probably means that Ron'll drag me along to work security or something."

"Ahh, poor you. Babysitting the wizarding worlds rich and famous," he grinned sarcastically.

Skip pulled out his own wand and pushed the tip to a small circle in the center of the metal doors.

Much like the vaults in Gringotts, the sounds of dozens of locks clicking open echoed around before the entrance finally opened. Teddy stepped through and started walking down the corridor. On either side of him were heavy cell doors, some of which had patients that stared at him with fascination as he walked past.

This was where they kept the people that were deemed too crazy even for Azkaban. 'A danger to themselves and others' as they were called. Beyond that was another corridor that led to a large group of rooms at the end. One of those rooms was Dominiques.

Two foot thick walls, reinforced steel door and heavy chains locked into the floor. That was where she lived for the Lunar cycle. Once the cycle was over, a few witches and wizards would bring her possessions back in along with the bed, a desk, all her books and notes and anything else that she was allowed when she was in her human form.

She wasn't there at that moment though. He could tell be the raised voices coming from the opposite hallway.

The hospital had set up a make-shift laboratory in the bowls of building where she would be able to do at least some research and development into finding a cure. The major experiments however, would be done upstairs in the official R and D department.

"But it's not viable!" the Healer moaned for the second time.

"The formula is sound, it's the process that needs work! I'm not going to waste my time holding you cock just so that you can actually manage to piss into the bowl! The order of the components is the only thing that needs perfecting and that's your job! I've done my part now fuck off and make it work! I'm busy!" Dominique growled causing the Healer to storm out of the lab, mumbling insults as he went.

He was so pissed off that he pushed straight past Teddy Lupin without even acknowledging him.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Teddy asked cheekily.

Dominique looked up at him and glared. She had a slightly frail look to her. She was skinny and had black bags under her eyes. Her hair wasn't the slightest bit groomed or cared for and her clothes had several potions ingredients split on them.

Her personality however, made her seem like one of the most formidable women on the planet. When she got angry, people got scared. Despite the way she looked, she still had a lot of spirit and a strange brutal attractiveness that probably stemmed from her Veela ancestor.

"Oh, it's you," she snorted, "what have you done this time?"

"Excuse me?"

"Visiting me is usually a punishment delegated to those that have fucked up in some royal way...so, what have you done?" she asked, turning back to a large chalk board with several equations written on it.

"And it's not at all possible that I might have just decided to come and see how you're doing?" Teddy sent back. He was one of the few people that she couldn't intimidate. Maybe it was because he had known her since she was about two feet tall.

"It's doubtful. I'm guessing that you had a fight with Victoire."

"No, I didn't have a fight with her," Teddy sighed.

"Really?" Dominique seemed to suddenly become interested. Something about the tone of his voice had opened up an opportunity to attack her sister, "and how is the fairy princess these days?"

"She's fine. She's away on business," Teddy stated.

Dominique laughed, "business? Is that what you call being a dramatized Barbie Doll?"

"She's a fashion consultant!" Teddy hissed.

"That made her career by getting her tits out for the wizarding world."

"She's never done nude shots!"

"I know. I was hoping for head shots anyway, you know, point blank, brains all over the walls, that sort of thing." Dominique grinned.

"Come on Dom, that's your sister!"

"Don't remind me! Personally, I'm surprised that your wrists don't have slash marks on them. You've been married to her about a year now, I was half expecting that you'd end up in one of the cells down the hall."

Teddy often found himself struggling to hold back the volley of brutal insults that he could fire back at her to defend his wife but he never did. He would always just let her take her shots at whoever she decided to take her frustrations out on.

The door to the lab opened and a man in his early thirties walked through. He had sandy hair and a short goatee and was carrying a few pieces of parchment. He had a strange sort of swagger about him, as if his ego made him invulnerable to the dark basement and the people within it.

"And hows my favorite bitch today?" he grinned.

"Ready to tear you a new one so don't start," Dominique hissed as he handed her the pieces of parchment.

"Hey Teddy, been a while," he smiled.

"Yeah, how you been Ringo?"

"Oh, I get to spend all day with the PMS fuzzbomb here, how could life get any better?" he said adding an extra layer of sarcasm for good measure.

"Blow me!" Dominique spat while she looked through the notes.

The barrage of insults that those two threw back and forth at each other were a regular occurrence. They acted like tormenting each other was the best part of their day but in actual fact, they had a great deal of respect for one another. Ringo was one of the very few people that could stand up to Dom on an intellectual level as well as a creative one so they worked very well together, even though it looked like she was going to try and rip him apart at any moment.

"The Moledoxin worked as a catalyst for the wolfsbane but it also weakened membrane integrity, we're going to have to find a way to strengthen it without overloading on Aconite Nitrate," Ringo said quickly.

"I know, but asphodel is already at it's highest levels. We add anymore and the whole thing will become toxic."

"I don't mind admitting that I have no idea what you two are talking about," Teddy said simply.

"I don't expect you to Teddy." Dominique condescended.

"Oh, speaking of talking, I hear you've got a new shrink Dom," Ringo grinned wildly.

"What?!" Dominique hissed through her teeth.

"Yeah, your father went to see one today," Teddy admitted.

"For fucks sake!" Dominique throw the parchment at the wall, "I don't have time for this bullshit!"

"I think it's great!" Ringo said happily, "you can have a little share time, get in touch with your inner pup. If you're lucky, he might even scratch your belly," he chuckled.

Dom grabbed one of the books of the table and launched it at Ringo but he was too quick and ducked to avoid it.

"Leave before I decide to remove a part of your anatomy that you will sorely miss!" she hissed.

"See ya round sweetie," he smiled before strutting out of the room and singing: "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time..."

Teddy watched Dominique breath deeply and grit her teeth for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about -"

"Yes! You damn well should have!" she snapped.

"Dom, you have to see a therapist. It's part of your -"

"I know! But every minute I waste in those stupid fucking sessions is another minute that I'm not working on this!" she pointed to the chalkboard, "I'm not insane! I know what I am and I am trying to change it, isn't that enough?!"

"It's enough for me..." Teddy said softly causing Dom to look up at him with guilt in her eyes, "but not for the Wizengamot and at the moment, they are in charge of your life. I don't want to see you go to Azkaban Dom."

Dominique seemed to become subdued by the compassion in Teddy's voice. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I...I didn't sleep very well..."

"Still having nightmares?"

She nodded, "Therapy, a cure, a full pardon, it doesn't matter. I don't think they'll ever go away."

Teddy walked over and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know you'd rather be working than sharing your feelings with a complete stranger, bet just try and endure this. You never know, maybe it'll give you some creative inspiration."

Dominique nodded slightly while hugging him back.

"Tell me honestly...did you really come here to see me?" she asked earnestly.

"Nah...she practically bit my head off last night," he lied.

_Dominique laughed._


	3. Times Up

emstrongMay 7th 2019/em/strong

"It's like wizards chess with her, you've always got to stay a few moves ahead," Bill stated.

He and Ellis were waiting in the mock-up counsellings room that the hospital had set up since Dominique wasn't allowed to leave the building. It didn't have the same feel or fashion of his Ellis's room at the University. There, his walls were plastered with pictures, notes and bookshelves. It had a comfortable untidy feel to it. All the little knick-knacks that were spread around the place probably had a story to tell.

Here it was just a table, two chairs and a magically sealed window. Not exactly a safe zone but he was hoping that Dominique's advanced intelligence would be aware of her own subconscious feelings and be unaffected by them.

"Seeing a therapist is part of the deal for her staying out of prison, but it's not breaking any agreements if the therapist won't speak to her. She spotted that loop hole the moment the deal was made," Bill continued to explain even though Ellis was well aware of it.

He had been up half the night looking through Dominique's file. She was defiantly a unique case but then, every case was. He was certain that she would be a lot more difficult than most though.

"She'll try and find a way to get under your skin and use that until you refuse to speak to her anymore. She's very good at exploiting weakness."

"This isn't my first time Bill," Ellis smiled.

"I know...I just..."

"Relax. The only reason I won't speak to her is if I think I can't help her," he reassured.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Teddy opened the door and led Dominique inside.

"Hey sweetie," Bill smiled, "this is Dr. Ellis Nomak."

Dominique gave him the smallest of nods before lazily falling into one of the chairs. The others waited for her to say something but she didn't. She barely even looked at them.

"Right, let's get started."

"Yeah, let's exorcise some demons! Let the healing begin!" Dominique said in the most insultingly sarcastic way possible.

"Yeah, err...we'll just be outside," Bill said following Teddy to the door.

It was pretty obvious that Bill was extremely nervous about the possibility of his daughter driving away yet another Shrink. They closed the door behind them, leaving Dominique and Ellis together in the quiet room.

"How are you?" Ellis tried starting with the basics. She didn't answer.

Instead she just looked around the room, studying the walls.

"How's your work going?" Again, she didn't answer.

"Isn't there suppose to be a couch or something in here?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but the hospital seems to be a little short on therapist supplies," Ellis smiled.

"No plants, no pictures, there aren't even any bright colours," she stated before looking at him, "you don't seem to have a handle on what your doing."

"Really?"

"Therapists are suppose to build a level of comfort and relaxation around their patients. So far you're doing a fuckin' awful job."

"Well, maybe I'm trying to throw you off balance or something," Ellis chuckled.

"Why, are playing fuckin' Wizards chess or something?" she hissed.

"You like chess?"

"Nah, it's too easy."

"Maybe you just haven't found a good opponent yet?"

"I'm not likely to," she remarked just as she spotted the wedding ring on his finger, "is that how you approach all your sessions? Like a game?"

"Yeah, but it's more like Tennis. A sort of back and forth thing," he answered quickly.

She was already looking for a way to attack his profession. He couldn't give her the time to find a target to aim for.

"So you compare your relationships with patients to Wimbledon. Your wife must fucking love you."

"Yeah, she did," he said.

"What she doesn't anymore? She leave you?" Dominique was looking him right in the eye now, searching for any kind of facial tick or gesture that would signal a weak spot.

"No, she died."

"So why should that stop her from loving you?" Dominique asked with a tiny smirk.

Ellis cursed himself inside his own head. He had just handed her a target.

"Well, I guess in that respect she still does," he said quickly.

"You don't seem very sure of that. What happened? The relationship fall apart before she kicked the bucket? Was she banging somebody else?" Dominique was getting ready to sink her teeth in.

"We're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about you."

"I thought this was a tennis match. You know, back and forth, quid pro quo," she wasn't going to let up.

"You know, your father warned me that you'd try this," Ellis stated. He was going to have to go for a new tactic. Something more extreme.

"Do what?"

"Try and force me out. Make me not want to talk to you."

"Maybe I'm just trying to help you, like you're trying to help me," she grinned.

"I know you think that this is a waste of your time. I know you'd rather be in the basement trying to cure world diseases, but I also think that you don't want to open up. I think you afraid of what I might find."

"You think I'm afraid?" Dominique glared.

"Your trial in front of the Wizengamot lasted eleven days. In that time you didn't say a single word, not one, not even when you were called to give your own testimony. Why would you do that unless you afraid of what you might say."

"You must be one hell of a fuckin' Shrink if you've already got me figured out!" she growled.

"Oh, I was figuring you out the moment you walked into this room."

"Really? Then thrill me with your analysis!"

"You are emnot/em special!" he said harshly.

That actually did throw her off balance. This was nothing like what she had been expecting.

"You're just a kid. A very smart kid with a horrible disease and a lot of bad luck. But let me give you a slice of reality that everyone else in your life is too afraid to...you're no different than the ten thousand kids in this city with Epilepsy, the twenty thousand with Cancer or the forty thousand that have gotten a shitty deal from life," he stated.

Dominique didn't seem to be able to function properly. Half of her wanted to jump across the table and beat him to a bloody pulp while the other half was too shocked to do anything.

"I can read books on Lycanthropy, talk to kids who accidentally killed someone and I'm pretty sure that those stories will be a lot like yours...unless you want to show me that you are different. Then you are special. You're a genius Dominique. I doubt that there's anyone in this world that could say otherwise and keep a straight face, but all that intelligence means nothing if you're too scared to face what put you here in the first place. You can cure all the diseases in the world but you won't find an antidote or inoculation for your own ghosts."

"What makes you think that I have any ghosts?" her voice was cold.

"Why didn't you speak during your trial?" Ellis asked again.

Dominique stared at him for a second then opened her mouth. "Times up."

Less than a second later, the watch on her wrist started to beep. The sessions time wasn't up, but hers was. She had an hour before the full moon started to rise.

She stood up and headed for the door.

"At ease gentlemen," she spat as she charged past Teddy and Bill and headed towards the basement.

Teddy followed Dominique while Bill entered the office where Ellis was still sitting, staring into nothing.

"She...she can be pretty vicious when she wants to be," Bill said awkwardly, "I'll understand if you don't want to -"

"Wednesday, four o'clock, make sure she's here." Ellis said simply.

Down in the basement, all of Dominique's possessions had already been removed from the cell and the heavy metal chains had been added. The safety and containment procedures were already being set up. Reinforced magical protection on the door as well as the chains.

Medical staff were put on stand by in case she injured herself during the night, which she had done before. Dominique had a strange habit of throwing herself against the left wall of her cell when she was a wolf. People had speculated that it was because she could smell the water on the other side coming from the pipes.

Her cell was right next to the drainage tunnels. Some part of her seemed to understand that it made the left wall the weakest. Of course, those drainage tunnels were still protected by two feet of solid stone that not even a werewolf could bust through. It didn't stop her from trying though. She dislocated her arm on several occasions and even broken it a few times. She had also cracked her skull and knocked herself out before but none of that ever stopped her from trying again.

Skip was there, waiting to secure the door after she got inside the cell. He quickly walked off around the corner and waited there.

"So...what was he like?" Teddy asked.

"Not as dumb as he looks," she remarked.

Dominique started to take off her shoes, followed by her socks. She started unbuckling her belt and taking her trousers off when she remembered that Teddy was still there.

"You want to watch me get naked Teddy? I warn you, it's not a pretty sight."

Teddy's cheeks flushed red. "Oh, I, err, sorry," he said as he quickly turned around to face the wall.

He heard several pieces of clothing drop to the floor followed by a heavy clunk as the cell door closed. At that sound, Skip returned and began waving his wand over different sections of the door which would be followed by the sound of a lock snapping into place.

Inside, Dominique shackled her own wrists into the chains. The magical enchantments that had been cast on them took care of the rest.

"I'll pop back and see you in the morning okay?" Teddy said through the door.

"You know...every time I do this, I promise myself that it'll be the last time. I tell myself that I'll have found a cure before the next full moon...I suppose I'm just lying to myself really," her voice was muffled through the door but the sadness in it was still evident.

"One day, it won't be lie," Teddy assured her, "see you tomorrow Dom."

_He would have stayed, but watching her like that was just terrifying, it was heartbreaking._


	4. The Animal Side

emstrongMay 10th 2019/em/strong

Teddy handed Dominique a small plastic cup of hot coffee. It always had to be plastic, ever since some paranoid safety official voiced the concern that a women of Dominique's intellectual stator could quite easily turn a metal goblet into a tool for removing door bolts.

She was sitting, slumped over on a floating gurney. Her hair was wreck and covering her pale white face. She had a heavy blanket draped over her back and was staring at the floor. At the moment, all she had was a hospital gown on so the brutal scars on her arm were very visible. They were horrible, as if someone had jammed her elbow into a high powered blender.

Some part of Teddy was actually glad that he didn't have to be the one that entered her cell the morning after a transformation. Seeing her there, all broken and naked on the floor, covered in sweat, back cut to pieces and shaking like she'd just fallen into a frozen lake would be an image that stayed with him forever.

Ringo lit the tip of his wand and gently raised her chin so he could see her eyes. He used the light to check her pupil reaction before tucking his wand away again. He softly felt the glands on her throat and then the ones under her arms. She hand caused herself any injuries this time but that didn't make her anymore healthy than usual.

Her voice was always terrible the next day. It sounded like rocks being ground together. Over the phone, someone might actually mistake it for a mans voice. A byproduct of screaming her lungs out for three days.

Teddy stood awkwardly, trying to find away to say something encouraging as Dominique sipped her coffee.

"I was reading some articles in the Muggle Newspapers," he said sheepishly, "they've been making amazing advancements in skin graphing and tissue therapy and -"

"I'm not getting skin graphs," Dominique cut him off. Her voice was a deep as a mine shaft.

"Well...you should see some of things they can do -"

"This is what I am now, Teddy," she said, moving a finger over the bumpy, disfigured flesh of her left arm.

Ringo gave Teddy a subtle look as if to say: em"give up, she won't change her mind."/em

The doors behind them opened and two men, both wearing very sharp looking suits entered the room. Dominique could practically smell the arrogance on them. The way they walked, dressed, carried themselves, everything screamed; high-ranking ministry official. Bureaucratic pricks that used their titles to elevate themselves above others.

It used to be blood status, now it was job status.

"Excuse me, this is a restricted area, what do you think you're doing?" Ringo growled.

One of the men stepped forwards. He was in his mid forties, quite handsome with blond hair and an snobbish smile.

"Tom Eckheart, Wizengamot Administration Services. I'm here to investigate the stability of this facility by order of Cyril Blake, Minister for Magic," he stated in a very proud voice.

Although most people agreed that no one was ever going to be able to live up to Kingsley Shacklebolt's time as Minister for Magic, they also agreed that Cyril Blake was a mediocre at best replacement. Kingsley had been one of the best Auror's the department had ever seen, a war hero and had even stood toe to toe with Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts. After being elected Minister, he enforced radical changes and brought about a huge and very welcome change to the wizarding world.

Blake was a poster-boy politician that had probably never even stunned someone in a duel. True, he had a silver tongue which helped bring about new policies, rights and laws but he also seemed far more interested with being interviewed and reminding people that he was top of the wizarding food chain. He was first and foremost a celebrity and it was highly doubtful that he had any real backbone to speak of.

"These premises have a full Ministry investigation every six months and they passed with flying colours back in March so I think you're wasting your time," Ringo said quickly.

"As I'm sure you're aware, this Hospital is opening a new wing in less than a months time and that many prominent members of the wizarding world will be in attendance, include the Minister himself. You don't think that we'd put on a gala like that without checking the building over do you?"

This time it was Teddy that spoke up. "Well, unless the guest are planning to pay a trip to the maximum security wing I don't see the point."

"Yeah, aren't all you posh wankers self-medicated?" Ringo added.

Eckheart glared a Ringo for a second before regaining his composure. "Dr. Starr, I'm sure that even you are aware of the possible dangers of having a large group of people in such close proximity with a werewolf."

He put subtle coating of disgust on the word: emwerewolf/em

"The lunar cycle ends the day before your precious gala starts," Dominique's dark grisly voice said, "I'll be down here working, not howling."

"I certainly hope so. The last thing we want is to have the patrons spooked by a wild mangy beast in the basement," Eckheart said snidely.

Teddy stepped up, grabbed a hold of Eckheart's suit and got in his face with a dangerous look in his eyes. "You insult my sister-in-law again and it won't be her you have to worry about," he warned.

Eckheart simply smiled arrogantly, "careful Mr. Lupin, this suit cost more that your wedding," he pushed Teddy's hands away, "you maybe Harry Potters Godson but you should really remember who your superiors are."

He and the younger looking duplicate he came in with headed back towards the door.

"We'll be in touch," he said happily before leaving.

"I hate bureaucratic, pin-stripped, mayonnaise mother fuckers like that!" Ringo blurted a few seconds later.

"Touché," Teddy added.

Dominique finished her coffee, pulled the blanket off her back and stood up. She quickly pulled all her hair back and tied it into a messy ponytail.

"Hey! You need to rest," Teddy said trying to stop her.

"I overslept," she croaked, nodding at the clock on the wall, "gotta go get my head shrinked remember?"

Ringo threw her a set of clothes.

"I could get him to reschedule if your not feel well?"

She ignored his babying. "Teddy, the next time you want to stick up for me, try and act a bit more intimidating," she remarked before walking behind a screen to change.

In truth, she had found it strangely flattering, especially since it seemed to be done out of friendship and principle. Most people only stuck up for her because their own consciences nagged at them to do so out of pity. They seemed to think that she needed protecting because she was somehow weaker than most, held in the same light as cripple or amputee. They didn't like to face the fact that she could kill every last one of them with relative ease.

Her bodied ached as she moved down the corridor towards the unwelcoming office but she never complained. It would just be seen as another reason for people to look at her with those guilt ridden eyes that always made her grind her teeth.

She entered the office to see that Ellis had actually made a bit of an effort in making it more comfortable. He had added a picture here and there, a few patterned cushions for the seats and even some books. Now the place seemed to resemble an office at Hogwarts that had just been given to a new teacher.

"Rough night?" Ellis smiled.

"You're hilarious," Dominique growled taking a seat, "and your timing is terrible."

"Yes, sorry to be conversing when your throat isn't so good but I wanted to speak today for a reason," he said sitting down opposite her.

"Really."

"I was hoping to talk about...the wolf," he said clearly then waited for her to react.

"You're not gonna get much of a dialogue with that thing," she croaked back.

"I wanted to know what you thought about it."

"I'm working day and night to try and get rid of it, that you tell you something," she remarked.

He just nodded. "Have you ever heard of a man named Igor Herstvien?" Ellis asked.

"Sounds like a mad scientist."

Ellis chuckled, "Herstvien is a German wizard that conducted a study about werewolves about two years ago. He was trying to find out the psychological mind set that a person is in when they transform into a wolf."

"I would have thought that would be obvious," she said in a bored tone.

"Maybe, maybe not. He was trying to find out just what makes a werewolf so vicious. Ninety-nine percent of all werewolves don't remember anything from their transformations, but a few claim to have little flashes and sometimes quite vivid dreams about what happened during that time. Has that ever happened to you?" he asked carefully.

She looked him in the eye. He had read her file which meant he knew all about her nightmares, sleeping patterns and activities during the lunar cycle, namely throwing herself against the wall over and over again.

"Sometimes."

"What do you remember?" Ellis asked.

"Nothing coherent. Like you said, flashes. Like snap shots of somebody else's life," her voice seemed to be getting worse the more she spoke. It was starting to sound like something being dragged over gravel now. But she didn't seem to notice. In fact, talking about her wolven side seemed to be forcing her to access parts of her mind that she usually stayed clear from.

Her face had become emotionless and her eyes seemed to be gazing far beyond the therapist in front of her.

"Why do you think it acts the way it does?" he asked. This was what he wanted, why he had made sure that they meet just after the lunar cycle. He had been hoping that there would still be some remnant of the wolf that he could speak to.

"Because it hates us. It hates everything about us," her horse and gritty voice had a dark edge to it. She still wasn't actually looking at Ellis, "it can smell the decay of the world around it. Even when it's locked up inside, it can taste the burnt flesh on the victims of a religious nut-job that just walked into a restaurant with a bomb strapped to his chest. It can smell the empty heroine needles and the fresh ink on the pictures of child pornography. It has to breath the dirty air and drink the rancid water and watch all of you walk around pretending that it's not happening. It can see the sickness that your trying to hide and it wants to rip it apart."

Ellis was stunned.

"It hates us for our very nature, but more than that it hates me."

"You?" he breathed, "why?"

"Because, to the wolf, I'm the disease. I'm the weak, disgusting doppelgänger that infests it's body. I'm the parasite that's picking away at it's insides just as it's picking away at mine. It wants to get rid of me just as much as I want to get rid of it."

"But...your a collective," Ellis sounded slightly confused, "it can't survive without you."

"I guess that's why it's do angry," she said simply.

"Well, no one is denying that humans are destructive by nature but it's own nature is just as bad."

"Maybe, maybe it wouldn't be this way if we were different. Maybe it's decided that we've had our chance and messed it up and that we don't deserve to be here anymore...or maybe it's just a psychopathic killing machine. You're the shrink, you tell me." Now she was looking at him, "is it just a monstrous abomination of nature that has no control over it's actions, or has society and the very nature of mankind driven it into a vengeful blood thirty mindset? Personally, I think it's the latter."

"You don't have much faith in mankind, I take it?"

"I never had much faith to begin with. Why do you think I spend endless hours trying to eliminate the things that threaten the world. It needs as much help as it can get," she stated.

"I've seen a lot of teenagers that have given up on life, but none that believe that the human race is doomed without just being melodramatic," he remarked.

"Well, I may not have heaps of experience but I do have an insiders and an outsiders perspective."

"How so?"

"_I have all this intelligence and knowledge. The potential to do incredible things and all that is locked up in the same place with a savage, hate-filled monster that wants to tear it all down. That sounds an awful lot like a human being to me, in fact...you could say that I'm more human than anyone else."_


	5. Super Charger

_"Why indulge in that kind of decadence?" Ellis asked._

Dominique fiddle with the test tubes, adding a drop of one compound here or there, giving it an appropriate stir or shake before adding another. She knew what she was doing.

_"I think I was scared mostly. Worried that I couldn't feel anymore," she replied._

She stirred her solution then added a drop of liquid that looked like the glowing green chemical found in those little tubes that ravers use at night clubs.

_"I thought that if I could feel something, a connection...a presence...anything...that I was still...me. I wanted so badly to have that earth shattering orgasm that all the girls talk about, but it never came, I never came. I barely feel anything during sex...that odd rising feeling in the pit of my stomach and the strange tingling in my thighs, but thats all it ever is..._

She added another compound, Wolfbane, only a very small dose.

_"being penetrated by a man isn't an unpleasant feeling but it's just not enough. I've had a girls fingers, her tongue inside me, but that wasn't any different. It always feels like my body is expecting more somehow. That's why the drugs were so inviting. A chemical passport out of my own life...why wouldn't I take it?"_

Then she added a fraction of Monkshood, followed by a bit of Moledroxin.

_"Then the sex on top of that...it made me feel alive again, at least for a while. They never made me cum though. I honestly don't know how many men or women I've been with, sometimes I was just too out of it to know who was doing what to me, but I know none of them made me cum. No matter what state I was in, I would remember if they did. For some reason, those orgasmic moments stay with you...or so I've heard."_

She shook the formula around for a second then stared at the strange and slightly glowing, dark blue liquid.

_"You're not the only person to have problems there," he said._

_"Masturbation can't get me there either. I've tried...a lot. I'm starting to think that I'm incapable of feeling pleasure...real pleasure I mean...not some drug induced equivalent."_

She handed the formula to Ringo who gave her a small nod and then carried the test tube away and out of the room.

_"It's not unusual for someone that as experienced an extreme trauma in their lives to feel disconnected afterwards. It often due to mental distinction rather than a physical problem."_

_"You think that I'm purposely blocking myself off? That deep down I don't think I deserve to feel pleasure?"_

_"Maybe...why didn't you speak during your trial?"_

**May 13th 2019**

"Why are you bringing that up?" Dominique asked, looking insulted.

"Because you still haven't answered me," Ellis replied simply.

"Nothing I said would have changed the outcome. I thought that would be obvious."

"I think it's obvious that you're punishing yourself. If you truly believed that your testimony didn't matter then you would have just pleased guilty to negligent homicide...but you didn't," he said.

"Maybe I was cheating the Wizengamot. Trying to fool them into thinking that I was traumatized or looking for an insanity plea."

"Well, you now live on the same floor as the crazies, so it looks like it worked," he remarked.

Dominique rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. She sighed as she saw that they still had nine more minutes of the session left. True, it wasn't as ridiculously mind numbing as the other Shrinks that had come to see her, but it was nevertheless a waste of her time. Time she didn't have. She didn't need a therapist. Just because she was locked up on the same floor as the violent loonies didn't mean that she was one herself.

Ellis brushed off her look of boredom and got back on subject.

"So, out of all the men and women, not one of them held any kind of romantic interest to you?" he asked.

"Nope. They were just another in a long list of sport fucks. You can call me drug addicted slut, but I don't give a shit, I was horny, they were there, that simple."

"I find it strange that you took that kind of route. It just, usually, that's one of two types of behavior shown after a serious rejection occurs," he stated.

"There were no rejections. My body may look like I fell into a giant blender, but I've never been turned down."

"I didn't mean having a sexual advance rejected. I'm talking about being rejected by someone you feel a serious emotional bond towards. Some one that you feel truly connected to, but who doesn't feel connected to you."

"I've never been connected to anyone," saying that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"No one?"

"No," she snarled.

"Not one single person?" he tried again.

"NO! No one! Get off the fucking subject!"

"What about Teddy?"

That made her blink. She looked like he had just said that he wanted to have sex with her.

"Wha...what about him?" she asked finally.

"I checked the visitation logs. He's visited you twice as much as anyone else, including your own father."

"Yeah...well...he's family!"

"He's your brother in law. He's also the only person that you've never once refused to see," Ellis stated in a neutral tone. He wasn't trying to push her, but he needed her to open up. The fact that she was a teenage girl at an age when relationships with others become such a huge part of life wasn't lost on him. It was affecting her even if she didn't realize.

"Teddy's the only member of my family that's slightly interesting!" she growled. She hated that modest all-knowing look that appeared on his face.

"You outright refused visits from Harry Potter. I hear he's quite an interesting guy," he tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but failed.

Dominique snorted. "Harry?! He's one of the worst! Always trying to rub off that all-go, no quit bollocks! Preaching about how love will save the day! It makes me gag!"

"You don't believe in love?"

"I loved my life before this," she lifted up her top showing him the deep and gruesome slash marks across her skin, "but love didn't stop a monster for tearing it apart! I loved my family, but didn't stop them from looking at me like a was from a different planet! I emdo/em believe in love, but love will not cure my disease!" she spat.

"If you still truly believe in love after all that, then you must have felt it once and you remember what it felt like. That kind of love is part of the connection you feel for another...you had that connection once, didn't you?" he asked softly.

Her face tightened up until she couldn't look at him anymore. She had suppressed those memories and feelings a long time ago and she was not going to let him bring them out of her now. They went hand in hand with a pain that still showed itself in her nightmares.

"Once...but like you said, I was rejected. That connection died," she breathed in resentment.

"That kind of connection never dies, Dominique," he looked her in the eye as he spoke.

"Times up."

She was out of there faster then ever before. Her father had certainly done well with this one. Dominique had a notoriously short fuse but that was always for stupidity or annoying people. It didn't usually have anything to do with someone actually hurting her. Now it was her own bitterness that was fueling her rage.

She charged back into the Lab and walked over to her notes. Not long afterwards, Ringo entered.

"Well?" she growled, still seething from what Ellis had said.

"Mass cellular breakdown occurred at at nineteen minutes, twenty two seconds," he said causing Dominique to slam her fist down on the table, "attempt number fourteen is now failure number fourteen. You know, you keep fucking this up and soon you're gonna start making me look good."

"What was the mitosis like?"

"Spot on until the charge abated. It's the formula's good, it's just that the virus is better. It at a cellular level it's vicious."

"Then we need to increase the charge!"

Neither of them noticed Teddy moving through the doorway.

"I told you, we can't!" Ringo shot back, "you pull anymore energy through it and the membrane integrity will buckle! Then the cure turns into poison!"

Just as Teddy was about to knock on the wall to announce his presence, Dominique snapped. She picked the entire table up above her head and lunched it at the wall as hard as she could. The table smashed into kindling as it impacted. It was surreal display of strength considering how thin and ill looking she was.

Small pieces of parchment drifted down through the air like giant feathers.

"Dom! Calm down!" Teddy yelled as he rushed towards her.

She spun around looking like a volcano that was about to blow. When her fury filled eyes locked with his worried ones, she paused for a second, seeming almost hurt or betrayed. Like something had she was about to give up forever, but it vanished and was replaced by an even more intense and vivid wave of anger.

"Why are you here?!" she screamed.

"I jus -"

"Just what?! Why are you here?! Why do you even come and see me?! You showed much interest before! What, because daddy was a monster suddenly you're fascinated with me?! You wanna use me so you can take a little walk through the past and get some insight into ya dead father?!"

That stung him. One of Teddy's only vulnerabilities was the fact that he'd only found out about his parents through stories and tales from his guardians and never been able to meet them himself. He had actually been given a months worth of detentions for sneaking off into the forbidden forest to search for the resurrection ring, just on the small hope that he'd be able to talk to them, but he never did.

Worse still was that Dominique knew about that and had never said anything so cruel to him before.

"Dom!" Ringo objected. Even he thought that was below the belt.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed before charging past them and out of the room.

The two men stood in silence for a second.

"She didn't mean it mate. She's just..." Ringo tried but broke off.

Teddy just nodded slightly, still shaken by her words.

"I'll get my wand off Skip and fix this up," Ringo started for the door.

"Skip."

He turned to see Teddy staring at the wall when the table had smashed.

"How does a sixteen year old girl that weighs a hundred and five pounds bust a hole in a solid brick wall?"

Teddy was right. Dominique had thrown the table at the wall with such force that it had actually broken a chunk out of it. He turned around to see Ringo looking very sheepish and suddenly his pain about what she had said to him was replaced with shock and fear.

"What's happening to her? Why is she getting stronger?" he demanded.

Ringo hesitated. "Look, it's nothing...she's fine."

"emThat/em," he pointed at the hole, "is not fine! What's happening to her?!" Teddy's voice was rising with his worry.

Ringo knew that Teddy wouldn't let this go, not now. He took a breath and decided that if anyone should know, it was him.

"I assume you've heard of Fenrir Greyback?"

"Of course I have! But he's dead so what's he got to do with..."

It hit Teddy like a bucket of cold water. Fenrir Greyback killed even when he wasn't transformed but he did show signs of his wolven side. His teeth were always razor-sharp spikes, his fingernails elongated and he seemed stronger than a normal person. It was happening to Dominique.

The wolf wasn't content with staying locked up and waiting for the moon anymore. It was starting to invade Dominique's human side as well and she was failing to stop it.


	6. Beware of the Dog

emstrongMay 13th 2019/em/strong

"When did it start?" Teddy asked. His face was still pale and his hands were shaking.

The idea that Dominique could become the monster that hurt his father so badly was terrifying. It would destroy Bill. Greyback had given him is scars. If he had to look at his own daughter as see the sadistic creature that did it to him, he wouldn't be able to handle it. It would just be too much.

"A few weeks ago," Ringo said.

"I don't understand...my father never -"

"Your father did everything he could to try and distance himself from the wolf. Dom has to focus on it. She has to work with it everyday. It's all she thinks about. It was only a matter of time before it started to invade her life," Ringo explained.

He was right. Nine out of ten werewolves would do just about anything to ignore what they were, but Dom was forced to be reminded of it with everything she did. Her scars, her imprisonment, her work, all of it brought her mind back to the monster. The wolf was the biggest part of Dominique's life.

"Most of the stuff we can hide. Trim her fingernails, cut her hair...but it's getting worse. She's getting stronger, soon she'll start to heal faster and that'll make finding a cure virtually impossible. Time is her bigger problem now."

"Who else knows about this?"

"You make number three. We can't let this get out. If they found out, they'd look at her and see Fenrir Greyback. There wouldn't be a trial or an investigation, she'd be yanked out of the basement and locked in a reinforced cage for the rest of her life. Hell, I'd be in the cell next to her just for keeping this quiet," he scared sort of humor in his voice.

"They couldn't just lock her up!" Teddy hissed.

"Oh, come on Teddy. House Elves, Goblins, Centaurs, they've all got rights now, but you mention a werewolf and suddenly the hairs on the back of peoples necks stand up and nobody wants to be anywhere near them. Especially not one that could rip your throat out during the day. They'd just say that she breached her agreement somehow and that would be all she wrote. No one would argue," Ringo sighed.

Teddy took a breath then stood up.

"Where you going?"

"To talk to her!" Teddy stated.

"She's not in the best of moods right now!" he stood up and got in front of the door.

"You should have told me about this sooner!" Teddy growled.

"Why? So you can go in there and pity her some more? She doesn't need sympathetic shoulder to cry on, she needs help! That's all I've been doing!" Ringo barked back.

"She's my sister! All I want is to help her!"

Ringo held up his hands and stepped aside. "Fine. Look on the bright side, if she breaks your neck, a least you're already in a hospital!"

Teddy stormed away while Ringo shook his head. He didn't care. No matter what mood she was in, he wasn't walking away from this now.

He charged straight into her cell. She was sitting on the bed with fresh tears on her cheeks. Her sadness disappeared the moment he entered and was replaced by the same rage as before, but Teddy stood his ground.

"You got a death wish Teddy?" she rumbled through her teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"What exactly would you have said?!" Dominique jumped off the bed and got in his face, "Wow! Dom's even more fucked up than I thought! Or maybe that you just didn't care!"

"You're my sister! How could I not care?!"

"It doesn't matter! I'll find a cure before I'm too far gone!" she barked.

"Fine, let me help!" Teddy pleaded.

"Help?! Do you have an advanced understanding of potions or maybe a PHD in cellular biology that I don't know about?"

"Fine! I'll make coffee, I'll carry books! I'll even trim your fucking fingernails or something, just let me help!" he was almost begging, "I love you Dom, I'll do whatever you need me too."

She flinched as he said those four devastating words. She knew he didn't mean it like that but the words hurt, especially after what she and Ellis had spoken about.

"Love's like the sun...takes forever to get there and then you just get burned," she said quietly and turned away from him, "I don't have time for love Teddy, I don't have time for anything but killing this thing inside me."

"Maybe I can buy you some more time," he said softly.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Isn't this gonna piss the wife off? You spending all your time with the psycho sister-in-law?" she grumbled.

"She'll understand."

"Ha!" Dom snorted.

"She's not back for another week. I'll explain that I'm help you out. She'll understand, she loves you," he came closer and gentle put his hand on her shoulder. She left it there for a second before shaking it off.

Her head was already clouded and he was a distraction she couldn't afford right now. But the possibility of making things go more quickly was also something she couldn't afford to ignore.

"Well, tell her not to. It's bad for your health."

"You don't have to do this alone, Dom."

"What about your work?"

"I've got four weeks of holiday time that I haven't taken. You said you'd find a cure before the next full moon."

Dom laughed sadly, "I thought I was lying to myself?"

"We'll see."

"Fine. If you're determined to be a nuisance, I suppose I should find something for you to do," she wiped her face with her sleeve and turned around.

When she did, she almost looked happy again. Teddy wasn't surprised. Dominique had been able to shift her emotions around in seconds long before she became a werewolf.

"Go find Ringo, he'll explain the details to you," she ordered.

Teddy smiled. He felt like he should hug her or something but it's doubtful that she would actually like it. Dominique didn't receive much physical contact these days. So much so that it seems almost alien to her. Maybe she was frightened that it might set her off or something, or perhaps she just didn't want to be reminded of the way she was touched before she got locked up in the basement.

Teddy didn't linger. He meant every word that he said and was now fueled by new determination to give Dominique whatever help he could.

"You're still in one piece...I'm impressed. Unless she decided to insert something instead of ripping it off," Ringo grinned when Teddy re entered the Lab, "but your not walking funny so I'm guessing that you kissed and made up?"

"She's actually very sweet once you get to know," Teddy smiled, "she said you'd explain the details to me?"

"Ahh, welcome aboard Mr. Lupin. Come on, I'll give you the tour."

From there, Ringo led the way through the corridors and back up into the main hospital block. They went towards the elevators and Ringo pushed the button for the top floor while some annoying, non-offensive music played above.

"The annoying irony of this whole thing is that the werewolf virus is actually very simple, well simple in terms of cellular biology, but there in lies the problem since in nature, sometimes the simplest thing is the strongest," he explained as the elevator continued to climb.

"Werewolves have a very tough immune system because of their ability to heal rapidly. That regeneration lies in it's latent form until the full moon rears it's ugly head. Basically, that's mean that the virus can heal itself even when it doesn't heal the person. As such, it's able to take a hell of a pounding," he continued as the clime of the elevator signaled their arrival at the top floor of the hospital.

Ringo led the way down the corridor until they reached a very large and strong looking set of doors. A large sign hug over the top of them that spelled out: emRestricted Access. Safety goggles must be warn at all times when active./em "Basic rule of thumb with an immune system like that is very simple. Find something that kills it faster than it can heal."

"Without killing the patient," Teddy added and they walked through the doors.

"Exactly. To that we have that," Ringo pointed to what looked like a giant fish tank in the center of the room.

It had pipes and wires connecting it to most of the room and a large control panel in front of it that was protected by a massive sheet of unbreakable glass.

"And what is emthat/em?" Teddy asked.

"emThat/em is a super charger."

"A super charger?"

"Well, it's technical name would take about ten minutes to say so we just call it the super charger. What it does, is absorb magic from all over the building and funnel it into the main chamber there. Once inside, it breaks it down to it's most basic level, sorta like the magical equivalent of splitting atoms. What you end up with is essential raw energy that we can use for whatever reason," Ringo explained.

"So lemme see if I get this. Dom comes up with a formula which you then plug into this machine and super charge with energy in order to try and cure Lycanthropy?" Teddy summed up.

"That's about the gist of it."

"And what the hell is stop it from making her explode?!" Teddy yelped. He was suddenly starting to think that Ringo was some kind of mad scientist.

"We're not turning things into bombs, Teddy!" Ring laughed, "an anti-serum on it's own simply isn't strong enough to beat a werewolf regeneration rate. Look at the Wolfbane potion, it doesn't actually do any damage to the virus, it just acts as a sort of sedative. There are very few things that can actually effect the werewolf virus itself, much less kill it. So, we use this to amplify the effects the compounds inside whatever formula Dom cooks up and hope it's powerful enough to get the job done."

"Your crazy! You want to charge an untested formula with energy then get Dom to drink it?!"

"No, it has to be a direct injection into the heart or the energy will dissipate before it spreads through her body," Ringo stated simply.

"Into her heart?! What if there's side effects?! What'll happen to her?!" Teddy blurted. He knew this would be very different from the Auror office but he had no idea that it would be so dangerous for Dom.

"Well, either it work or it wont, or it'll kill her or it won't or it'll turn her into Wolverine. We're really not sure, it's all theory at this point," Ringo admitted.

"What the hells a Wolverine?!"

"You don't know who Wolverine is?" Ringo looked truly surprised at that.

Teddy started pacing from left to right in distress. He looked back at the Charger several times and every time he did, he got the images of Dominique being burned alive or London going up in a mushroom cloud.

"You...I...How-how do you even have permission to do this?!"

"Teddy...we don't," Ringo said.

Teddy stopped moving but his jaw practically hit the floor.

"I've been passing this off as test runs and gene therapy treatments. If anyone knew what we were planning to do, we'd be in Azkaban for the rest of our lives."

"You...your breaking the law?! I...I'm an Auror! I can't do this!" Teddy shrieked.

"I suppose you shouldn't have volunteered to help then."

"How can you just be okay with this?!"

"Because to be honest, I kinda like the bitch and I think you do to. So now, you can either help us out and maybe we find a cure and save the smartest woman on the planet who can then go on to cure countless other diseases or you can run down stairs and tell on us and get us locked up for the rest of our lives," he stated the obvious, "your choice. Think about it while I go take a piss."

Ringo strutted out of the room with a small grin. He already knew what Teddy was going to do. No matter what the moral implications were, the fact was that Dom was worth a lot more to this world working in a hospital than rotting in a cell. But even that wouldn't matter.

_When it came down to it, no matter what she was afflicted with, she was still Dom and he loved her. There was no way he wouldn't help them._


	7. All Work and No Play

**May 13th 2019**

"What about your work?"

"I've got four weeks of holiday time that I haven't taken. You said you'd find a cure before the next full moon."

Dom laughed sadly, "I thought I was lying to myself?"

"We'll see."

"Fine. If you're determined to be a nuisance, I suppose I should find something for you to do," she wiped her face with her sleeve and turned around.

When she did, she almost looked happy again. Teddy wasn't surprised. Dominique had been able to shift her emotions around in seconds long before she became a werewolf.

"Go find Ringo, he'll explain the details to you," she ordered.

She watched him smile at the idea of it. Growing up in Harry's shadow had given Teddy an unflinching need to help people. Harry had preached the importance of not letting people suffer alone and always doing the right thing from the get go and now it had been completely hardwired into his mind. He didn't have a bad bone in his body, but Dom knew that having too many good ones can get you into just as much trouble.

She didn't relish the idea of bringing him into a situation that could possibly cause him pain, but once he got over the moral hurdles, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Besides, she liked looking at him.

Teddy turned and walked towards the door. She had been half expecting a hug or some kind of speech about her fighting the good fight be he seemed to have gotten to know her well enough that she wouldn't like it. Unfortunately, the fact that he was getting closer to her was making her worried. No one should be that close to her.

She didn't mind humoring the Shrink with half truths just to make sure that the Ministry didn't try and send her to Azkaban, but the real story could never come out, not even for a sympathetic therapist who was sworn to the patient, doctor confidentiality agreement. If anyone found out the truth, she would never seen the day light again. She'd be thrown into a hole and buried alive.

As he closed the door behind him, a chill ran down Dominique's spine. She had thought about it too much and left herself wide open. She had practically invited her in, but she didn't have time to curse herself for it...she was already there.

Selene was standing next to the door with smug look on her face.

"Ahh, he loves you...like a little sister," she rubbed in the truth with fake sweetness.

No matter how hard Dom tried, she couldn't hide the fact that she was terrified of Selene.

"What do you want?" Dom's voice shuddered.

"You don't call, you don't write...what's a girl to think," Selene grinned revealing razor sharp pointed teeth, "we were having so much fun, but now you've gotten all boring."

Dom turned away but it only made Selene more interested to test her. She knew that Dom's will was getting weaker, but didn't know to what extent.

"No, Selene."

This was what she hated about being a werewolf. It wasn't bad enough that she was forced to transform into a monster that would do it's best to cause as much pain and destruction as possible every month, now it wanted out all the time. Dominique's intelligence had actually worked against her. It had rubbed off on the wolf and produced Selene.

The worlds smartest psychopath. The wolf in human form.

Selene put a mock frown on her face like a child being refused chocolate. "We never get to do anything together anymore! I miss that stuff...like that time with James's girlfriend -"

"No! That was you, not me!" Dom cried.

"You helped...you erased her memory...and got all wet from watching -"

"No! I'm not listening to you. You're not even real!"

"Oh I'm real. You know exactly how real I am..." suddenly she was next to Dom, breathing onto her neck, "you can still see their faces can't you, all bug-eyed and filled with fear...that's was a fun night."

"NO!" Dominique spun around to face her, "it'll never happen again! I won't let you!"

"Let me?" Selene chuckled with sadistic delight, "you looked in the mirror lately honey? Your body wants me more than it wants you."

There were no mirrors in Dominique's cell. Mirrors meant broken glass and broken meant she could kill herself if she wanted. Suicide was common among werewolves.

"It's just a matter of time. Oh, and thanks for bringing Teddy into this. I've always been dying to meet him."

"You're never getting near him! I'll kill you before you have a chance!"

"You can't kill me Dom, not without killing yourself. You need me," Selene smiled.

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" Dominique screamed.

"Oh yes you do! You need me to make the pain go away, you need me to keep you alive!"

"I can take the pain!" Dom growled.

"Really? Then why don't you admit your dirty little secrets to your Shrink? Or better yet...Teddy. Let's see if he can love a monster," Selena was take so much pleasure from Dominique's suffering that she was practically drooling.

"I'm not a monster..." Dominique's voice was hollow and quiet. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Yes you are. We both know exactly what you've done. You're a monster, just like me," Selene dark tone was bringing back every memory that Dominique had tried to forget, "you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Stamping out those disgusting little cockroaches that don't even deserve to live...well...that was the highlight of your life!"

Dom shook her head as more tears tumbled down her cheeks. She couldn't find the strength to speak anymore.

"And it's gonna feel so good when it happens again...and it will. I'll make sure of it. You know exactly what I'm gonna do..."

Dominique's knees gave out and she fell against the wall. Selene could make her feel fear in a way that nothing else could. She could cause her more pain than anything else. One of the worst parts of her was that she looked exactly like Dominique did. She was her dark reflection in the mirror, all the vile and hate filled parts of Dom, brought together and shape into a person.

Her hair was a dirty and matted as Dom's, her body was riddled with vicious scars and she was stick thin, yet she seemed impossibly strong. There were big differences there as well though.

Her fingernails were elongated into bone colored claws, her breath was putrid and instead of Dominique's light brown eyes, there were chilling amber orbs in her sockets that seemed to track every movement.

Selene knelt down and whispered into Dominique's ear with a dark softness.

"I'm gonna kill your sister, then I'm gonna fuck Teddy until his spine breaks. Then I'm gonna rip his heart out and play with his blood." Selene relished every murderous thought just as much as Dominique feared them.

"Please...don't hurt him..." Dominique sobbed.

"Why? When he's gone, we're free. He ripped your heart out once, I think it's only fair that we return the favor."

"No...not him..."

"You know, I never understood that!" Selene growled and stood up, "he threw you away, but you could never fully let go! He crushed you like a bug and then you just welcome him back into your life with open arms! Wasn't I the one that saved you from that?!"

Dominique didn't answer. She just cried. She cried because of the shame of actually relying on that monster to see her through the hardship.

"I took away the pain! Me! I made us strong again!" Selene got in Dom's face, forcing her to look her in the eye, "You think I would have let him hurt you like that if I had been there sooner?! And what do I get in return?! A CELL! A CAGE! AND emYOU/em spending every waking moment trying to kill me!"

"You're out of control Selene...you have to be stopped..." Dominique whispered.

"Am I? I seem to remember that humans were ripping each other apart long before I came along and they'll keep doing it for a long as they're around! Don't forget who saved you Dom! I'm the reason that you survived that night! Do I get a thank you? No! I treated like an animal!" Selene hissed.

"you are an animal. A rabid animal that needs to be put down."

Selene's eyes grew dark and murderous. It had always been her, whispering in Dom's ear, convincing her to have random sexual experiences, dabble with drugs and entertain homicidal ideas. At first Dominique had believe that it was her, slowly loosing her mind and falling into madness, but it wasn't. Selene had been there since the day Dom was bitten, she had just chosen not to show herself until she started to find it more difficult to influence Dom.

Now Dominique was loosing the fight against Selene, and she knew it.

"Don't forget what you are. You belong to me! You can't shut me out forever Dom. You're not strong enough to beat me. I'll get out and when I do...you and me are gonna have so much fun," she smiled sadistically.

The scary part was that she was right. It wasn't just the physical side of it. Selene was invading Dom's mind on a subconscious level. She'd often find herself getting angry for no reason or saying things she didn't mean. She would hurt people just because Selene found it amusing.

She hadn't been lying to Ellis when she said that the wolf wants to get rid of her. Selene did want Dominique gone, but she also loved having her around to torture and torment.

There was a knock at Dominique's door. She didn't have time to say anything or answer it because Ringo opened it and stepped through a second later. Selene was gone...for now.

"Dom! You okay, what's wrong?!" he had rushed over to her the moment he saw her collapsed against the wall with a tear ridden face.

"We're running out of time Ringo...she's getting stronger..."

"She likes to fuck with you Dom, don't let her!" he said helping her up onto the bed.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep her out," she admitted in a strangled voice.

"You'll keep her out for as long as it takes!" Ringo growled. He hated seeing her so weak, "now wipe the fucking puddles from your eyes, get your ass off the floor and lets go kill this bitch!"

Dom looked him in the eye for a second then nodded. What would she do without him? Ringo was the only one that knew about Selene and that was only because he had walked in on her having an argument with nobody. It had only taken a few days of nagging to extract the truth about her after that.

She'd never admit it, but she was glad that someone else knew. Dom had no choice about having to endure her verbal tormenting and psychological harassment, but just having Ringo know about her made him more flexible around her. She picked her self up and dried her face.

"Ringo...don't tell Teddy about her."

"I wasn't planning to," he stated.

The two walked out of the cell and headed back to the Lab. It was time to go back to work.


	8. Throw Me A Bone

emstrongMay 13th 2019/em/strong

"What about your work?"

"I've got four weeks of holiday time that I haven't taken. You said you'd find a cure before the next full moon."

Dom laughed sadly, "I thought I was lying to myself?"

"We'll see."

"Fine. If you're determined to be a nuisance, I suppose I should find something for you to do," she wiped her face with her sleeve and turned around.

When she did, she almost looked happy again. Teddy wasn't surprised. Dominique had been able to shift her emotions around in seconds long before she became a werewolf.

"Go find Ringo, he'll explain the details to you," she ordered.

She watched him smile at the idea of it. Growing up in Harry's shadow had given Teddy an unflinching need to help people. Harry had preached the importance of not letting people suffer alone and always doing the right thing from the get go and now it had been completely hardwired into his mind. He didn't have a bad bone in his body, but Dom knew that having too many good ones can get you into just as much trouble.

She didn't relish the idea of bringing him into a situation that could possibly cause him pain, but once he got over the moral hurdles, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Besides, she liked looking at him.

Teddy turned and walked towards the door. She had been half expecting a hug or some kind of speech about her fighting the good fight be he seemed to have gotten to know her well enough that she wouldn't like it. Unfortunately, the fact that he was getting closer to her was making her worried. No one should be that close to her.

She didn't mind humoring the Shrink with half truths just to make sure that the Ministry didn't try and send her to Azkaban, but the real story could never come out, not even for a sympathetic therapist who was sworn to the patient, doctor confidentiality agreement. If anyone found out the truth, she would never seen the day light again. She'd be thrown into a hole and buried alive.

As he closed the door behind him, a chill ran down Dominique's spine. She had thought about it too much and left herself wide open. She had practically invited her in, but she didn't have time to curse herself for it...she was already there.

Selene was standing next to the door with smug look on her face.

"Ahh, he loves you...like a little sister," she rubbed in the truth with fake sweetness.

No matter how hard Dom tried, she couldn't hide the fact that she was terrified of Selene.

"What do you want?" Dom's voice shuddered.

"You don't call, you don't write...what's a girl to think," Selene grinned revealing razor sharp pointed teeth, "we were having so much fun, but now you've gotten all boring."

Dom turned away but it only made Selene more interested to test her. She knew that Dom's will was getting weaker, but didn't know to what extent.

"No, Selene."

This was what she hated about being a werewolf. It wasn't bad enough that she was forced to transform into a monster that would do it's best to cause as much pain and destruction as possible every month, now it wanted out all the time. Dominique's intelligence had actually worked against her. It had rubbed off on the wolf and produced Selene.

The worlds smartest psychopath. The wolf in human form.

Selene put a mock frown on her face like a child being refused chocolate. "We never get to do anything together anymore! I miss that stuff...like that time with James's girlfriend -"

"No! That was you, not me!" Dom cried.

"You helped...you erased her memory...and got all wet from watching -"

"No! I'm not listening to you. You're not even real!"

"Oh I'm real. You know exactly how real I am..." suddenly she was next to Dom, breathing onto her neck, "you can still see their faces can't you, all bug-eyed and filled with fear...that's was a fun night."

"NO!" Dominique spun around to face her, "it'll never happen again! I won't let you!"

"Let me?" Selene chuckled with sadistic delight, "you looked in the mirror lately honey? Your body wants me more than it wants you."

There were no mirrors in Dominique's cell. Mirrors meant broken glass and broken meant she could kill herself if she wanted. Suicide was common among werewolves.

"It's just a matter of time. Oh, and thanks for bringing Teddy into this. I've always been dying to meet him."

"You're never getting near him! I'll kill you before you have a chance!"

"You can't kill me Dom, not without killing yourself. You need me," Selene smiled.

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" Dominique screamed.

"Oh yes you do! You need me to make the pain go away, you need me to keep you alive!"

"I can take the pain!" Dom growled.

"Really? Then why don't you admit your dirty little secrets to your Shrink? Or better yet...Teddy. Let's see if he can love a monster," Selena was take so much pleasure from Dominique's suffering that she was practically drooling.

"I'm not a monster..." Dominique's voice was hollow and quiet. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Yes you are. We both know exactly what you've done. You're a monster, just like me," Selene dark tone was bringing back every memory that Dominique had tried to forget, "you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Stamping out those disgusting little cockroaches that don't even deserve to live...well...that was the highlight of your life!"

Dom shook her head as more tears tumbled down her cheeks. She couldn't find the strength to speak anymore.

"And it's gonna feel so good when it happens again...and it will. I'll make sure of it. You know exactly what I'm gonna do..."

Dominique's knees gave out and she fell against the wall. Selene could make her feel fear in a way that nothing else could. She could cause her more pain than anything else. One of the worst parts of her was that she looked exactly like Dominique did. She was her dark reflection in the mirror, all the vile and hate filled parts of Dom, brought together and shape into a person.

Her hair was a dirty and matted as Dom's, her body was riddled with vicious scars and she was stick thin, yet she seemed impossibly strong. There were big differences there as well though.

Her fingernails were elongated into bone colored claws, her breath was putrid and instead of Dominique's light brown eyes, there were chilling amber orbs in her sockets that seemed to track every movement.

Selene knelt down and whispered into Dominique's ear with a dark softness.

"I'm gonna kill your sister, then I'm gonna fuck Teddy until his spine breaks. Then I'm gonna rip his heart out and play with his blood." Selene relished every murderous thought just as much as Dominique feared them.

"Please...don't hurt him..." Dominique sobbed.

"Why? When he's gone, we're free. He ripped your heart out once, I think it's only fair that we return the favor."

"No...not him..."

"You know, I never understood that!" Selene growled and stood up, "he threw you away, but you could never fully let go! He crushed you like a bug and then you just welcome him back into your life with open arms! Wasn't I the one that saved you from that?!"

Dominique didn't answer. She just cried. She cried because of the shame of actually relying on that monster to see her through the hardship.

"I took away the pain! Me! I made us strong again!" Selene got in Dom's face, forcing her to look her in the eye, "You think I would have let him hurt you like that if I had been there sooner?! And what do I get in return?! A CELL! A CAGE! AND emYOU/em spending every waking moment trying to kill me!"

"You're out of control Selene...you have to be stopped..." Dominique whispered.

"Am I? I seem to remember that humans were ripping each other apart long before I came along and they'll keep doing it for a long as they're around! Don't forget who saved you Dom! I'm the reason that you survived that night! Do I get a thank you? No! I treated like an animal!" Selene hissed.

"you are an animal. A rabid animal that needs to be put down."

Selene's eyes grew dark and murderous. It had always been her, whispering in Dom's ear, convincing her to have random sexual experiences, dabble with drugs and entertain homicidal ideas. At first Dominique had believe that it was her, slowly loosing her mind and falling into madness, but it wasn't. Selene had been there since the day Dom was bitten, she had just chosen not to show herself until she started to find it more difficult to influence Dom.

Now Dominique was loosing the fight against Selene, and she knew it.

"Don't forget what you are. You belong to me! You can't shut me out forever Dom. You're not strong enough to beat me. I'll get out and when I do...you and me are gonna have so much fun," she smiled sadistically.

The scary part was that she was right. It wasn't just the physical side of it. Selene was invading Dom's mind on a subconscious level. She'd often find herself getting angry for no reason or saying things she didn't mean. She would hurt people just because Selene found it amusing.

She hadn't been lying to Ellis when she said that the wolf wants to get rid of her. Selene did want Dominique gone, but she also loved having her around to torture and torment.

There was a knock at Dominique's door. She didn't have time to say anything or answer it because Ringo opened it and stepped through a second later. Selene was gone...for now.

"Dom! You okay, what's wrong?!" he had rushed over to her the moment he saw her collapsed against the wall with a tear ridden face.

"We're running out of time Ringo...she's getting stronger..."

"She likes to fuck with you Dom, don't let her!" he said helping her up onto the bed.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep her out," she admitted in a strangled voice.

"You'll keep her out for as long as it takes!" Ringo growled. He hated seeing her so weak, "now wipe the fucking puddles from your eyes, get your ass off the floor and lets go kill this bitch!"

Dom looked him in the eye for a second then nodded. What would she do without him? Ringo was the only one that knew about Selene and that was only because he had walked in on her having an argument with nobody. It had only taken a few days of nagging to extract the truth about her after that.

She'd never admit it, but she was glad that someone else knew. Dom had no choice about having to endure her verbal tormenting and psychological harassment, but just having Ringo know about her made him more flexible around her. She picked her self up and dried her face.

"Ringo...don't tell Teddy about her."

"I wasn't planning to," he stated.

_The two walked out of the cell and headed back to the Lab. It was time to go back to work._


	9. Little By Little

**emstrongMay 19****th**** 2019/em/strong**

"Hows the work coming?"

"Slow," Dominique said as she rubbed her temples, trying to ease the burning headache that had developed from sheer frustration. Knowing that her mother and her sister were on the way was practically inviting rage.

"I hear Teddy's helping you," Ellis said casually.

"Well, he's here more often if that's what you mean," she mumbled. She should have realized sooner that allowing Teddy to be a part of her ongoing and illegal search for a cure would mean bringing Victorie into the mix.

"Well, just because he's not a genius doesn't mean he can't help," Ellis remarked simply.

"I know that," she growled.

"You're wired pretty tight today Dom, is everything alright?"

"No! Everything is not alright! I fucking hate this place!" she barked.

"That's understandable. Nobody likes being couped up in a cage."

"Yeah Dom," Selene appeared next to Nomak, leaning against the wall, "nobody likes being in a cage!"

Dominique ignored her and went back to rubbing her temples.

"Perhaps you should take some time off. Relax, don't think about work, it might help," he suggested.

"I can't take time off. I have to find a cure now!" she hissed.

"So you can go back to being a insignificant, scarred loser?" Selene growled.

"Fuck you Selene!" Dom yelled.

"Excuse me?" Ellis asked in surprise as Selene giggled.

Dom went pale. She had lost control again and actually spoken instead of just thinking her response. This was becoming dangerous. Until now, Selene had never wanted attention from anyone but Dom. Now she was trying to make her existence known to others, purposely pushing Dom into moments where she might slip up and out her own little secret.

"Who's Selene?" Ellis asked forcefully.

"I didn't say anything!" Dom shot back.

"Yes you did...Dom," his voice dropped low, "is there somebody else in here?"

Dominique faltered. She couldn't answer.

"Go ahead Dom," Selene smiled. "Tell him. Tell him all about me and what I'd like to do to him."

"No..." Dom whispered, looking away at the floor.

"Selene," this time is was Ellis that said her name. It was enough to make Dom look up in shock. "I'd like you do give Dom some privacy please."

He had obviously dealt with split personality patients before, but it was doubtful he had ever meet someone whose alter ego was actually a living being locked inside someone else's body.

"Sorry Doc, it doesn't work like that. Me and Dom are a team, we do everything together," Selene stated happily.

"She won't leave..." Dom relied. It was strange having someone else talk to Selene. It was also frightening. It made her realize just how much she had evolved. She had gone from being a voice in Dom's head to actually being a person.

"Selene, why do you hate Dominique?" Ellis asked.

"Hate her? I love her! I love her more than anyone else!" she seemed to take offense at the idea that she was mistreating her human counterpart. "And she needs to be loved." Selene moved over and stood over Dom, wrapping her nonexistent arms around her and pulling her into a gentle hug. Dominique flinched as she did it.

"She doesn't hate me...she loves me..." it was horrible allowing Selene this kind of freedom but at the same time, she took comfort in knowing that someone else might understand her. Ringo knew she existed, but he wanted nothing to do with her. He never tried to get into her mind and see how it worked, but that was exactly what Ellis was here to do.

"What do you want?" Ellis asked.

"I just wanna have fun!" Selene grinned and gave Dom hard kiss on the cheek.

"She's an animal," Dom's voice shuddered, "all joy and desire...and rage and hate and love...she wants everything."

"I want you too Dom," Selene whispered in a seductive tone. "I want you to love me like I love you. We don't need them, we just need each other..." as her whisper faded away, she began to tongue Dominique's earlobe, just the way she liked it.

Selene knew everything about Dom. Most of all, she knew exactly how to scare her and how to seduce her. She knew everything that she desired and everything she couldn't stand, and for a brief second, Dom forgot herself and closed her eyes, giving into the pleasure that Selene was providing.

Her eyes snapped open and she stood up looking shaken. "I have to go," and without another word she ran to the door.

"Ahh, I was just starting to have fun!" Selene whined.

"Dominique," Ellis called out. "you are the one that's in control."

"Not for long..." Selene chimed and laughed at his attempt to help her find strength.

Dominique locked eyes with Selene. She just smiled wildly, showing off her fangs, then blew her a kiss. That meant that today, Selene had decided that she would torment her sexually, instead of the usual mental assaults.

She turned and left the room as quickly as possible, her whole body wracked with shame.

It made her feel so guilty when she did this. Not because of what she actually did but because Dom always gave in. She would try so hard to resist her, but that would only make Selene work hard and eventually, Dom would give up and let her use her body for her own gain. She would target her at night, when Dom was alone in her cell and had nobody to support her, no peaceful music playing and no means of escape.

She would toy with her for a while, being gentle and playful. If Dom made it past that stage, she would become forceful and violent. Selene hated rejection as much as Dom did, but unlike her, she refused to take no for an answer. She would overpower her while feeding her blissful images of Teddy, then she would bring her to the brink of ecstasy and at the last moment, orgasm right in front of her, just to rub in the fact that Dominique was incapable of such exquisite pleasure.

Then she would leave her to fall asleep and have nightmares filled with flesh being torn from bone and terrified screams that would cause her to wake up in a cold sweat. At the moment, Dom's fear of death and the hell that came afterwards were the only things keeping her from killing herself and Selene knew it.

Dominique ran into the nearest bathroom and immediately rushed over to the sink to splash her face with water. She needed to stay focused and not give Selene the opportunities that she hunted for. Just as she did, she felt something in her mouth. A sharp, scratching feeling. She opened her mouth and looked in the mirror.

Several of her teeth were now pointed and sharp. Tears started to appear in her eyes and panic and fear hit her like a freight train. Selene was winning.

"Ahh, what a pretty smile!" Selene chuckled from behind her.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I'm trying to help you!" Selene barked. "I'm making you stronger! Don't fight it!"

"I don't want this!"

"emYou/em is meaningless now! This is about us!"

"I don't need to be stronger! I don't need this!" Dominique cried.

"Then why did you create me?" Selene's words burned through her like a blow torch.

"I...I d-didn't create..."

"Still in denial I see," Selene sighed. "you needed me and so...I was born. You could have been just a regular old werewolf, but no...you decided to take it a step further."

"No...I..." suddenly a memory of herself sitting in the corner of her bedroom, crying her eyes out and feeling so alone entered her mind.

"You got bitten. You were alone, frightened. Teddy had rejected you. You could not carry this by yourself, so you invented me. Don't get all pissy just because I'm not on your leash anymore," Selene grumbled.

"No..." she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. Selene was an intruder into her world, not a creation of her own making.

"Think about it Dom...I am everything you wanted to be. You have always felt superior to everyone else. You had no equal but you wanted one and so here I am. I am smart, motivated and free in all the ways that you are not. I can do anything. I kill who I want to kill, fuck who I want to fuck and the rules of your world mean nothing to me. You always felt obligated to use your brains to do something that the world would never forget, I am going to use them to get everything we desire and guess what Dom...you're letting me."

She was frozen on the spot with a look of complete shock on her face. Selene smiled triumphantly.

"This can't be happening..."

"It happens every single day. People talk to themselves, they invent scenarios where they have everything they every dreams, the see themselves as they'd like to be. They don't have the intelligence that you do to actually make it happen..."

This was worse than anything she had every experienced before. Knowing that she was dangerous and could loose control at any minute was horrible, knowing that she was actually making it happen actually made her wish she was dead. Hell couldn't possibly be as bad as this.

"That's why your nails grow, why you're getting stronger, why you heal faster...little by little, you're letting yourself become the person you've always wanted to be...me."


	10. Girl Bites Dog

**emstrongMay 19****th**** 2019/em/strong**

Blood ran freely from Dominique's mouth as she worked the metal file back and forth. The white porcelain bathroom sink was already covered in dark red splatters where she had been forced to spit the blood out.

If she could have gotten her hands on a wand she could have fixed them or at least disguised them in less than a minute, but she wasn't allowed within twenty feet of one. If Dom managed to obtain a wand, she could tear her way through half the hospital with only a few incantations. Not even Hermione could out think her when it came to magic.

Dom grunted as she sliced her gum for the third time. The pain was nothing compared to what she had felt before. This was easy. This wasn't exactly the most subtle way of avoiding detection, but under the circumstances, it was necessary.

"You know they'll just grow back..." Selene chimed from behind her. She wasn't going to give Dom any peace today.

"Then I'll grind them down again!" she hissed after spitting blood in the sink.

"It would be far more healthy to just accept it."

"Give myself to you? You wish!" Dom growled and went back to filing down the pointed tips of her teeth.

"I don't have to wish," Selene was right next to her grinning, already pulling her into an uncomfortable and forceful hug. "you spread your legs for me whenever I want!"

Dom choked back the bile that always came with the truth. She hated the fact that Selene could so easily overpower her. Both mentally and sexually.

Selene moved closer and whispered seductively in her ear. "As soon as those locks slam shut on your cell door tonight...you know whats gonna happen," she smiled sadistically. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"Enjoy it while you can!" Dom scathed as she pulled away. "I will get rid of you Selene!"

She laughed with an egotistical snarl.

"You can't get rid of me Dom. I'm not in your blood, I'm in your brain. Just because I was smart enough to take control of the wolf, doesn't mean that a little injection is going to make me disappear. I'm here to stay Dom..."

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"All right...hypothetically, lets say you did get rid of me...what then?" she grinned and tilted her head. "Every time you've been in trouble, I'm the one that gets you out. Every time you really want something, I'm the one that gets it for you. You need me Dom."

"I don't need you! I hate you! I never wanted you in the first plac -"

"HEY! I didn't mope around and create some weak angsty version alter-ego just to make myself better! emYou/em created emme/em!" Selene growled.

"It was a mistake!"

"So what now?! Go back to being a silent little genius that has to watch Teddy go off and fuck Mary-Sue! Fingering yourself in the shower every morning because you know he'll never touch you, whining about being caged once a month, go back to being nothing! Fuck you! I won't do it!"

"You're out of control! You have to stop!" Dom cried.

This time Selene didn't retort. She walked over and gentle brushed her hand against Dom's cheek, then moved her head up to look her in the eye.

"Dom, you have to trust me. I will do as I always have...I will drag you, kicking and screaming through the worst of the worst and in the end you will thank me. Everything will be all right, but you have to trust me."

Dominique found the strength to look deep into Selene's amber eyes.

"No."

Selene's face tightened with anger but before she could attack with another verbal assault, there was a heavy knock on the bathroom door.

"Dom?" Teddy's muffled voice came through loud and clear. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" she stressed.

"You're sisters here. She's brought half the family to see you."

"Oh, this should be fun," Selene grinned.

"I'll be out in the minute." Dom didn't want to arouse suspicion by staying in the bathroom from too long. The guards and orderlies were allowed to bust in whenever they wanted if they thought that she was trying to harm herself.

"That's right Dom...put on a brave face," she chuckled with delight. She knew she was about to get her chance to do some damage. "Don't worry, I'll be right here with you."

Dominique tried to ignore her but the words seem to repeat themselves over and over again in her head. She was still reeling from the fact that she was responsible for Selene's existence and now having to face her family made her doubt her own will power.

She spat out more blood and then washed her mouth out with water a few times. She could already feel the cuts inside her mouth beginning to scab. She was indeed starting to gain more of the wolfs traits. Selene was making sure of it. She had been nothing more than a figment of Dom's imagination in the beginning, now she had taken over the dogs body and it was only making her stronger. They had mixed together to create a completely separate entity living inside the body of another.

Dom splashed her face then wiped it with a towel. She quickly stashed the file under the sink and ignored Selene's smile of excitement before exiting the bathroom.

She smelt her sister before she saw her. That alcoholic perfume taste in the back of her mouth made her cringe. She just took a deep breath and followed the scent and gritted her teeth. She would have to talk to them eventually, it may as well be now. At least Selene was still fighting for control. If they came any later, they ran the risk of being killed on site.

"Dom!" Victoire screeched and ran over to her sister, pulling her into an unwanted hug.

Just behind her Dom could see that Bill and Fleur were present along with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Louis had obviously declined the offer to come and see his sister which really wasn't all that surprising. The child was terrified of her.

As her sister continued to hold her she winced and pulled away as quickly as possible. Victoire seemed to notice her reaction and started to look guilty, as if she had accidentally cross come kind of boundary.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Peachy," Dom hissed through her teeth. She didn't like being touched.

"Hows the work coming?" Victoire seemed desperate to avoid any uncomfortable silences.

"Slow and painful," Dom forced a fake smile.

A second or two passed and already everyone was looking awkwardly around the room. After another moment of silence Hermione spoke.

"These are incredible Dominique," she gestured to Dom's blackboard. "your theories have so much potential."

Despite her avid tone and smile, Dom could sense jealousy in her. Hermione had never really met anyone, other than Dumbeldore, that could compete with her on an intellectual level, especially someone younger than her.

"Yeah. It's a vaccine for Arturian Shingles," she said in a slightly bored tone.

"You've cured Arturian Shingles?!" Ron blurted in shock.

"No, but it should be enough to stop your eyeballs from bleeding," Dom smiled with mock sweetness.

"It's amazing. It really is," Hermione said sincerely.

"Well, it should be enough to bribe my way out of Azkaban for a few more weeks."

"Dom," Bill stepped forward with his traditional sympathetic tone that she hated so much.

"What? Some monkey in the Ministry realized that I'm more useful locked up in a hospital than a prison, I'm not gonna argue," Dominique stated simply.

There was another moment of heavy silence that seemed to make everyone uneasy. Victorie took the opportunity to break it.

"I can't believe how long your hair is."

Dom looked at some of the matted mess that hung down to her lower back.

"Hair has a tendency to grow," she stated with harsh sarcasm. "shame they won't let me tend to my legs thought...they think I might use the razors to slit my wrists."

Fleur failed to keep a quiet sob from escaping her mouth.

"Don't say things like that Dom," Victoire whispered.

"Why not. Wasn't it you lot that got me put on suicide watch in the first place?" Dom growled accusingly.

They looked away, trying to hide their guilt.

"See..." Selene's hand moved slowly over Dom's shoulder and down her arm. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't want to kill them as much as I do."

"I don't want them dead, I just want them to go away," Dom mumbled inside her own head.

"I could make them go away forever..."

"No Selene!"

"Why are you defending them?" she laughed. "they're pathetic!"

Dom looked around. Victoire, Fleur and Teddy were now chatting away while Hermione continued to study Dom's theories. Harry and Ron seemed to be trying to escape the awkwardness of the meeting altogether and were probably speaking about Quidditch or something.

"emThey/em are the only reason that we are alive today!" Dom spat.

"Oh please! You never bought into any of that boy-who-lived bullshit before, why start now?" Selene asked as she continued to run the spikes of her nails across Dom's skin causing it to flood into goosebumps.

"He saved the wizarding world."

"Wars will always have war heroes Dom. He got lucky, that's all...he's not special," Selene sang.

"The Chosen One got lucky?" Dom asked in contempt.

"My history's a little hazy, remind me...did Harry plan the resistance movement, or did he run and hide and unknowingly manage to get a hold of a powerful magical artifact? Did he duel Voldemort to the death or did the dark lord kill himself accidentally?"

"You don't respect anything, do you Selene?" Dom stated in disgust.

"I respect you," she whispered, moving her hands down and stroking Dom's skinny stomach. "You are so much better than them..."

Dom pushed her hand away but she didn't stop. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around her and again began to stroke her body.

"You see, the thing about war is that everyone is important. Everyone gets to do their part, fight the good fight, die an honorable death and be remembered as a hero, but take all that away...take them out of war time and force them to live in peace time and what do they do...nothing!" she whispered before planting small kisses across Dom's neck.

Selene wanted to seduce her right in front of her family.

"They made the wizarding world what it is today! They stamped out corruption and -" Dom's voice was becoming weak. Selene's seduction was working.

"Actually, I think you'll find that the twenty-two thousand wizards and witches living in Britain did that. They were just the poster children. Celebrities to cheer in the streets...they just spoke their opinions, everyone else made it happen," Selene started to lick Dom's earlobe as her hand ran across her chest and rubbed her left breast.

Dom managed to stop herself from moaning as Selene squeezed her nipple.

"That so-called 'smartest witch of her age' ran back and forth getting rights for Centaurs, Goblins and House elves...and yet, you still get locked in a reinforced cage every night. Your lanky uncle helped his brother make toys while everyone else helped rebuild the wizarding world...and the Chosen One was too busy getting his end away to give a fuck about you. He's been busy popping babies out and getting promotions...why should he care about us?"

Selene's hand moved down past Dom's belt and into her underwear. She hissed in pain and squinted her eyes as the sharp fingernails scratched her clit. Her body shuddered.

"Selene...don't..." Dominique whispered with zero conviction. She wanted more.

"You're getting wet Dom...I think you're enjoying this..."

"Oi Bitch!"

Dom snapped out of the dangerous pleasure that Selene was forcing on her and looked around. Ringo was standing in the doorway with a file in his hands.

"Test results," he threw the file to her. It looked as if he didn't want to be a part of the family union that was attempting to take place.

One thing Dom always liked about Ringo; he never got star struck.

"W-what was the boiling point for Xeodine?" Dom asked, her body still edge from being touched by Selene.

"Three hundred."

Dom sighed. "I was hoping for at least three-fifty."

"Yeah, well I was hoping for a blow job from Alica Zabini, but I don't think that's going to happen either," Ringo remarked. He looked like he was about to walk away when Dom stopped him.

"Wait! Xeodine burns at three hundred...if we add Fuxweed extract it'll be able to handle at least three twenty five!" she stated in excitement.

"Fluxweed won't combine with Acronite," Ringo said.

"It will if we add it before the Moledoxin! Then it'll burn away during the charge and mix with the wolfsbane..." Dom trailed off. She had already rushed over to her blackboard and started jotting down equations in rapid motion.

"Whats up Dom?" Teddy asked as she continued to spew out symbols that were way beyond him.

She ignored his question completely but eventually answered it without realizing.

"Holy shit...I think I did it..."


End file.
